Moving On
by Chichiri's Grrl
Summary: While at the mall with her friends, Kagome saw her boyfriend cheating on her with another. Not knowing what to do, she gets comfort from someone you would least expect. Can their time together turn out to be love? Sess
1. So Much for my Happy Ending

**Moving On**

**Chichiri'sGrrl**

**A/N: Hi well I have nothing to talk about at the moment but I would like to ask if you would please R&R and tell me how I was doing. Later! Oh and please No Flammer's! This is my first fan fic!**

**Summary: While at the mall with her friends, Kagome saw her boyfriend cheating on her with another. Not knowing what to do, she gets comfort from someone you would least expect. Can their time together turn out to be love? Sess&Kag**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything……DUH!**

**Chapter one:**

**So much for my happy ending!**

"Come on Kagome, you have to come with us to the mall! You must need some new clothes?" pleaded Sango over the phone. Sango had not been able to spend anytime with her best friend, because lately Kagome has been spending all of her time with her arrogant boyfriend, Inuyasha Takahashi. In school he was the most popular boy and was the star and captain of the football and basketball team and was the biggest playboy. Yet some how he ended up hooking up with her best friend. Oh yeah she had a very big problem with that. It was not as if she wanted her friend to be lonely or anything but she just didn't trust Inuyasha, plain and simple. She had tried to warn Kagome about him, but she wouldn't listen to anything that she had to say. 'Love would do that to some people' she thought as she ran a hand through her dark brown hair.

"Yeah sure I would like to go. But you know I need to tell you something" Kagome held the cord that was connected to the phone and twisted it around her finger. "It not like I have anything to do. I mean Inuyasha and I were suppose to do something but lately he has been canceling dates with me for the past week" she confessed and sighed into the phone. She didn't know what was up with him lately, when they had first started going out with each other he would always hug her from behind and whisper little things in her ear. When they were in class he would pass notes that would make her giggle and other things that were so sweet and romantic. But for the past 2 months he had not even done any of the things that they did before. Now he seems distant and every time that they would have to go out or spend time together he would either cancel or move away. Kagome had first thought that it was her but her best friends: Sango, Mirkou and Rin had told her that they had seen him hanging around the captain of the cheerleading team and the school's slut, Kikyou Miko.

Kagome heard the rumors about Inuyasha and Kikyou were together and that he had bumped her, but she didn't pay attention to them because they were after all, rumors! Sighing again she was pulled out her thought's when she heard Sango scream her name over the phone.

"Kagome?"

"huh!"

"Did you hear anything that I had just said" Sango asked in a very annoyed voice

"err..nope. But pick me up in 20minutes. Later" Kagome hung up the phone without her friend's reply and got up off of her soft, comfy blue bed and went over to her closet to pick out something to wear. After taking some time to figure out what she was going to wear, she chose to go with: Levi's blue jeans and a light blue tank top and a black jacket. She thought it would not be to cold when they get back though. Putting on her tennis shoes she walked up to her mirror and put her long raven hair in a high ponytail and put on clear lip gloss.

Bing-Dong

Stepping out of her bedroom door, she went down the stairs to answer the door. Opening the door she came face to face with one of her friends. Rin was wearing black baggy pants and a red fitting shirt that had in white letters 'Linkin Park'. She had freckles on both of her cheeks that were smiling at her with her big brown eyes shinning with happiness. Her long black hair was parted into two pigtails.

"Hey Kagome! Ready to go?" asked Rin as she bounced up and down with excitement. Some times she didn't know what to think of Rin. Kagome didn't really know how she could be so hyper all of the time. She wished she could be like that cause she could do plenty of stuff if she had what Rin had to keep her going like that.

"Yeah sure" Kagome said and closed the door. And walked with Rin to Sango's car.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled out of the driver's side of the car.

"Hey" Kagome said as she and Rin got in the car and started driving to the mall.

At the mall

Sango turned off the car and all of them got out of the car and walked up to the mall. At the front of the entrance it said "Sunset Mall" in bright yellow letters. As they entered the mall they went to their favorite place that they shop the most….Hottopic. After they spent about 30 minutes in the store they came out with a lot of bags in their hangs. Kagome had gotten 3 shirts, one in strips of red and black, and the second one was black with a picture of Stewy from 'Family guy' he was pointing his middle finger up. The third was a black fish net shirt. Kagome also got a pair of black pants that had chains all over it. Sango had gotten 4 pairs of shirts that was all the same color and 4 pairs or pant's like the one's that Kagome got. Rin got a happy bunny blanket and pillow, 3 pairs of pants and 1 shirt. Carrying their bags they decided to go up the escalator to go to Spencer.

"Kagome?" Rin asked as she looked up at the girl that was in front of her

"Yeah Rin"

"How are you and Inuyasha? I mean don't you hear the rumors? Don't they bother you at all? Cause if it were me then I would dump his ass" Rin said all in one breath.

'I hope she doesn't hate me' Rin thought as she looked down and waited for Kagome to speak. They had just gotten off of the escalator and was standing by the soda machine as watching Sango get into a fight with the vending machine, complaining that the thing had stole her money. When Rin didn't get an answer she lifted her head and saw that Kagome was staring straight ahead at something. Rin also noticed that her best friend was crying too.

'Holy shit' Rin thought as she looked at what Kagome was looking at and saw that it was Inuyasha and Kikyou making out. 'What the hell' Rin thought as she looked between the two teen's lip looking and her best friend.

'How could he' Kagome asked herself as she looked at her boyfriend kiss someone that WAS not her. Sango smiled at herself when she finally got her soda and that smile turned into a full grin as she looked at all the damage that she did to the vending machine, there was dings and dints in it. Sango was about to tell her friends what she did when she saw the scene before her. Kagome was cry and just starring at something that looked like Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing.

"What the fuck?' Sango thought as she looked at them. Sango's shocked expression turned into anger as she lifted up the sleeves of her shirt and was about to go over there and pull on that bitch's fake weave. But as she was about to she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked behind her shoulder and saw that it was Kagome that stopped her.

"Kagome" Sango was shocked that she didn't want her to do anything. 'What is she trying to do' she thought

"Don't" was all she said as she took her hand off of Sango's shoulder and wiped the tears from her face and picked up her bags.

'So much for my happy ending!' Kagome thought as she walked out of the mall.

**O.O**

**If it sort of seems stupid……very sorry first fanfiction.**

**Please review!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	2. Breaking Up over the Phone

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all of the people that reviewed and actually read my story. You guys don't know how much it really means to me! Anyway because you guys made me so happy, I am going to post up another chapter! YAY! Hope you review and tell me how I am doing and please no FLAMMERS! I don't take criticism lightly, probably from a family member (thinks) off that subject, please review and enjoy!**

**Moving On**

**By: Chichiri's Grrl**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter two: Breaking up over the phone.**

"_Don't" was all she said as she took her hand off of Sango's shoulder and wiped the tears from her face and picked up her bags._

'_So much for my happy ending' Kagome thought as she walked out of the mall._

Kagome ran to the car and slide down to the floor with the side of the car supporting her. She placed her head in her hands and she cried. With everything she had she cried. How could he do this to her? Was she not good enough? Not pretty enough? It was probably because she didn't have sex with him and Kikyou was not as pure and innocent as she was. She felt stupid for not listening to her friends and believe that he was no good and would only end up hurting her. She sat there a good 5 minutes crying when Sango and Rin came out of the mall and hugged her and cried for her. After that they climbed into the car and headed to Kagome's house to drop her.

* * *

**(A Kagome's House)

* * *

**

Sango's car pulled up and she parked the car, she turned around to face the now not crying girl and placed a hand on her knee.

"It'll be okay Kagome. Don't worry about that asshole, you are better off without him" Sango said hopefully as she watched Kagome smile a little and placed her small hand on hers.

"Yeah well at least the talent show is tomorrow and I get to show him how I really feel about him now," She said as she thought of something to do. Tomorrow was the annual talent show that Shikon High had put together. Not many people really did want to be in but when they heard that Inuyasha was going to be in it, they wanted to come and join. 'The little posers' Kagome thought miserably as she gathered her bags and opened the car door and stepped out.

"Bye, Kagome! I'll call you later on today, okay" shouted Rin as she walked up her driveway, Kagome gave a wave and opened her door.

'This has been such a long day' Kagome thought as she closed the door and walked down the hall and to her room. She really didn't have to worry about her mother coming home anytime soon because her, her younger brother, Souta, and grandfather were visiting their aunt in the California (A/N: The setting for this whole story is in Los Angeles.). Because she is sick and has no one to take care of her, so they won't be home for the next 3 days. So she had the whole house to herself, how fun!

* * *

**(Later that night)

* * *

**

Sitting on her bed in her night clothes, Kagome did her homework that was due tomorrow and one of them was Language Arts, oh how she hated that subject. Right when she was about to turn the page in her book her cell phone rang. Since her phone could assign callers ringers she chose different ringers for each caller and right now she knew who was calling her. Inuyasha.

Do you remember girl I was the one that gave your first kiss

"Shit" Kagome cursed out loud and looked at her buzzing phone. 'Maybe I shouldn't pick up' she thought she turned around to her homework but then thought 'I will have to deal with him tomorrow though'.

Sighing she picked up her phone. 'Fuck' she thought over and over before she started to talk.

"Hello"

"Hey, what took you so long to answer the phone?" Inuyasha asked almost angrily.

'Oh no he is not asking me what took me so damn long to answer the phone when I should ask him why was his tongue down the slut's throat' Kagome thought highly pissed off.

"Because I didn't feel like talking to you," Kagome said in a snappy tone.

"What the fuck is your problem? Why are you acting like such a bitch?" Inuyasha yelled over the phone.

"So is that what you think I am? A bitch? Well this bitch just caught your cheating ass kiss the school's slut at the mall" Kagome screamed at him. She could feel the tears form in her eyes but held them off, she will not let him have the satisfaction to hear her crying over the phone.

"Where d-did you get that idea from?" he stuttered some and she could almost picture the look on his face, it was almost pathetic.

"I saw you with my own eyes Inuyasha! Don't fucking lie to me and tell me that you were not with Kikyou cause I know you were" Kagome hissed over the phone. "Just save me the drama and not lie to me, okay".

"Alright, I admit that I was with Kikyou when I said that I was spending time at home. But I never meant to hurt you" Inuyasha said the last part hurtfully.

Kagome let out a painful laugh. "You never meant to hurt me? By cheating on me with that slut did a really good number and in front of my friends to! You should get the award for worst boyfriend Inuyasha" Kagome replied angrily tone.

It was silent on Inuyasha's line and Kagome sighed into the phone. "I don't know what went wrong with us, but I know that I am going to fix it, by breaking up with you Inuyasha" Kagome said confidently.

"WHAT? You're breaking up with me?" Inuyasha asked, shocked.

"What? You thought I was going to stay with you while you were cheating on me with Kikyou?" Kagome asked saying Kikyou's name with much hate in her voice.

"Well….." Inuyasha started.

"Don't even bother answering that! It's over! Don't bother calling me" Kagome said over the phone and hung up before Inuyasha could say anything more. Dropping her phone on the floor she crawls into bed and cried herself to sleep. Not because of Inuyasha! But because she was so stupid to fall for him. She did never finish her Language arts homework.

* * *

**(BLAH)**

**Well that's it. The next chapter is where Kagome sings and Inuyasha listens. Hope you liked it and I hope you like the next chapter. In case there are any errors or mistakes or anything, very sorry it is after all 3 something in the morning!**

**Bye**

**Chichiri's Grrl**


	3. Are you Happy Now?

**Author' Note: Don't really have that much to say but "If you are going to stay up, make sure you have mounds and mounds of candy or some sort of sugar!" Enjoy and review. Oh and before I forget just wanted to let you know that this is going to be short…I think?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Moving On**

**Chapter three: Are you happy now?**

Kagome woke up that morning feeling like crap, that and someone was calling her on her phone. All she knew that it better have not been Inuyasha's ass.

Picking up her phone she looked at the number and saw that it was a number that she did not recognize. Hesintaly she flipped open her phone and answered it.

"Hello"

"Kagome" said a male voice that she knew all to well.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome squealed. What was he doing calling her? She really didn't talk to him much when Inuyasha and herself were dating because he didn't really like her too much, but she was still nice to him. Kagome won't lie and say that she didn't have some sort of feelings for the stoic demon, but she had to push that away and focus on Inuyasha.

"Well it's nice to hear you too, Kagome" Sesshoumaru said and let out a chuckle.

'She really does intrigue me' he thought as he waited for her answer.

"Well it's nice to hear from you too, but why did you call me, no offence" Kagome asked.

"Well I heard the conversation with the asshole and I just wanted to see if you are okay?" he replied concerned and that through her off so much. Never had he showed concern or emotion for anything or anyone.

"I'm fine though and thanks for asking! By the way what time is it?" Kagome asked. At the moment she didn't have an alarm clock because she 'accidentally' breaks it every time it rings.

"It's 6:55 and I have to be going to catch the bus. See you at school, Kagome" He says and hangs up before Kagome could say thank you. Realizing that she had only a few minutes to get ready before the bus came to pick he up, Kagome scrambled out of her bed and into the shower.

After taking a short shower she ran out of the bathroom and went into her closet, choosing something that fit her mood, Kagome chose a dress black form fitting shirt that had two bones crossing each other and a skull in the middle and black pair of pants. Slipping on her shoes and grabbing her book bag she ran out of her house just in time to see the bus pull up at her stop.

'Thank you Sesshoumaru' she thought happily as she climbed onto the bus and sat next in an empty seat near the front.

**(At Shikon High)**

"All Students who bought a ticket and performing for the talent show report to the gym" the principle called over the intercom.

'This is it' Kagome thought to herself as she, Rin and Sango along with other people in her class got up and walked to the gym.

**(Minutes later)**

Many people have performed and some were good, some were funny and some were just plain bad. But now it was Kagome's turn and she was really nervous.

"And now we have Kagome Higurashi" said the principle and she stepped out of the way and into the curtain as many students clapped. As the music started Kagome stepped out of the curtain and gripped that microphone tightly. 'Here goes nothing' Kagome thought as she heard her Que. to sing.

"Now, don't just walk away

Pretending everything's okay

And you don't care about me

I know it's just no use

When all your lies become your truths

And I don't care"

At that point Kagome closed her eyes and pictured Inuyasha and Kikyou kissing and spilled all of her pain and emotion into the song when she opened her eyes to stare into golden one's that WAS not Inuyasha.

" Could you look me in the eye

And tell me that you're happy now?

Would you tell me to my face?

Or have I been erased?

Are you happy now?

You took all there was to take

And left me with an empty plate

And you don't care about it, yeah

And I am giving up this game

And leaving you with all the blame

'Cause I don't care

Could you look me in the eye

And tell me that you're happy now? Yeah

Come to tell it to my face

Or have I been replaced

Are you happy now? Yeah

Do you really have everything you want?

You can't ever give something you ain't got

You can't run away from yourself"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was in the front row and saw that he was hurt and pissed.

'Asshole' she thought as she returned her attention to the golden eyes that belonged to, of course, Sesshoumaru.

" Would you look me in the eye?

Could you look me in the eye?

I've had all that I can take

I'm not about to break

'Cause I'm happy now

Are you happy now?"

After that last note Kagome bowed as the students, except Inuyasha and Kikyou, stood and clapped for her and Kagome bowed and went off stage.

'That was fun' Kagome thought as she made her way to meet up with her friend but not before being grabbed roughly by someone and pushed into the wall.

"What the" That was all Kagome got out before that person roughly kissed her and started to unbutton her shirt.

'Oh shit this person is going to rape me!' she thought as tears pour out of her eyes.

* * *

**(Blah)**

**Well I guess this wasn't short, that and I gave you a wonderful cliffhanger! (insert evil laugh) Sorry right now I am wired for candy and eggs plus ham. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapters and I hope you review.**

**Oh and I might not be able to update cause I got in trouble for my grades, or upcoming ones.**

**Oh and yes Sesshoumaru is my favorite character to Aaliyah starnight!**

**Damn U.S History and Language Arts!**

**Bye – Bye**

**Chichir's Grrl**

**Lyrics used did not belong to me it belongs to Michelle Branch – Are you happy now? – Hotel Paper.**


End file.
